Light
by Genitri
Summary: Sebenarnya, Naruto takut petir. [5/10]


**Disclaimer : Masashi Kishimoto**

 **Project 'Ten for One'**

 **Light [5/10]**

* * *

Tidak ada yang tahu hal ini, bahkan hingga Naruto berusia tigabelas tahun. Sebenarnya, dia takut petir.

Naruto baru enam tahun waktu itu, saat _Sandaime_ mengunjunginya dan memberi Naruto uang bulanan. Ia sungguh senang ada orang yang bersedia datang ke rumahnya namun kemudian _Sandaime_ pergi dengan terburu-buru, meninggalkan Naruto seorang diri. Lagi.

Sudah setengah tahun terakhir ia tinggal sendiri. Naruto kesepian. Ia seringkali bicara pada tembok, atau kusen jendela, atau bahkan _cup ramen_ instan-nya. Di malam-malam yang sepi, sesungguhnya ia ketakutan mendengar suara lolongan anjing, atau pun teriakan samar di tengah malam. Entah apa itu, Naruto berusaha mengabaikannya dengan cara mengerubungi diri dengan selimut. Walau sering berakhir dengan ia yang tak tidur sama sekali.

Suatu kali, ada badai. Anginnya kencang, membuat Naruto kedinginan dan semakin merapatkan selimut. Air hujan berlomba mengetuk jendela, menciptakan suara ribut yang mengganggu. Kemudian aliran listrik di desa tiba-tiba putus.

 _CTAR!_

Petir menyambar, sekejap memberi cahaya pada kamarnya. Saat itulah ia melihat sekelebat bayangan wanita berambut panjang di dekat jendela. Naruto berteriak takut, namun ia sendirian. Naruto kecil menggigil, jantungnya berdentum-dentum cepat. Ia takut, ia takut. Badai ini sungguh menyeramkan. Ia menangis tersedu, memanggil ayah-ibunya.

Naruto tidak ingat apa yang terjadi setelahnya. Ketika ia membuka mata, matahari telah bersinar gagah dan ia meringkuk di sudut ranjang. Naruto menoleh takut ke luar jendela dan menghembuskan napas lega kala netra birunya menangkap cabang pohon yang terkoyak. Ternyata dari sanalah asal wanita seram tadi malam. Suasana yang gelap membuat Naruto berhalusinasi.

Ia memang telihat berani setelah kejadian itu, tapi dalam hatinya ia masih takut. Naruto selalu tersenyum lebar ketika sampai di rumahnya, dan bicara pada apa saja untuk menghilangkan suasana sepi. Ketika malam datang, Naruto berusaha untuk membutakan mata dan menulikan telinga.

Sampai saat ini, Naruto sudah bisa sedikit meredakan rasa takutnya. Ia sudah tak keberatan hidup sendirian karena ia selalu bisa melakukan segala hal tanpa omelan dan larangan.

Namun kemudian suatu hari, badai yang sama kembali datang. Naruto kembali meringkuk di sudut ruangan, menangis keras meminta petir untuk tidak menyambar.

Sejak saat itu, ketakutannya terhadap petir pun muncul. Ia tak membicarakannya dan tidak ingin orang lain tahu akan hal itu. Padahal bisa saja Naruto meminta Iruka- _sensei_ menemaninya, tapi Naruto mencoba untuk berkata tidak.

Ketika kemudian ia bergabung dengan tim 7, Naruto bertemu dengan Kakashi- _sensei_. Beliau adalah pengguna elemen petir. Naruto berusaha mati-matian menahan keinginannya untuk tidak bersembunyi setiap sang guru menggunakan _Chidori_.

Lalu teman se-tim-nya, Uchiha Sasuke juga mempelajari _Chidori_. Sasuke sempat memamerkan jurus itu pada Naruto sembari mengejeknya, dan Naruto terlalu tersinggung untuk merasa takut. Perlahan-lahan ia mulai terbiasa akan kehadiran petir dan ia merasa senang karenanya.

Tapi lagi, lagi dan lagi, sang petir kembali mempermainkannya.

Tim 7 sedang ada misi waktu itu. Malam tiba dan mereka menyewa sebuah penginapan. Ada tiga kamar kosong, Naruto dan Sasuke yang sama saja dengan kucing dan anjing itu pun ditempatkan dalam satu kandang. Setelah hampir baku hantam hanya untuk menentukan siapa yang tidur di ranjang dan siapa yang tidur di _futon_ , akhirnya keduanya memutuskan untuk adu _janken_. Pemenangnya sudah sangat jelas.

Naruto tidak bisa tidur. Sekali-kali ia melirik Sasuke yang hanya terlihat ujung rambutnya saja diatas sana. Hawa semakin dingin, Naruto berfirasat buruk.

 _CTAR!_

Ia terlonjak keras, melompat merapat ke sudut ruangan. Takut-takut Naruto menoleh ke jendela yang untungnya tertutup tirai. Hujan deras mengguyur kejam, mengetuk jendelanya dengan kasar. Naruto menggigil, menggumam tidak jelas sembari menutupi wajahnya dengan kedua tangan.

 _CTAR!_

Petir kedua menyusul dan Naruto telah meringkuk bagai seekor kucing. Sudut matanya basah, rengekannya semakin menjadi. Tanpa ia sadari, Sasuke terbangun dan tengah melihatnya dengan tatapan yang sulit diartikan.

"Naruto…?"

 _CTAR!_

"Ibu… _hiks_."

Hanya sejurus kalimat pilu dan Sasuke telah menemukan konklusinya.

" _Dobe_."

Sang Uchiha mendekat dengan selimut di tangan, segera melingkarkan benda itu hingga menutupi tubuh Naruto yang gemetaran. Sasuke berjongkok di hadapan rekannya, pelan-pelan menepuk lembut pundak Naruto.

"Hei, tenanglah."

Beginilah cara Itachi menenangkannya, dulu, dan Sasuke merasa perih karena mengingat memori itu.

Getaran dari tubuh Naruto mulai berkurang. Si pirang membuka mata, menyibak sedikit helai selimut lalu menatap Sasuke lurus-lurus. Si _raven_ terkejut melihat genangan di mata langit Naruto, namun ia tak berkata apa-apa.

"Sasuke, petir—"

 _CTAR!_

Naruto kembali bersembunyi.

Sasuke mendesah, "Ternyata kau takut petir. Aku tak menyangka."

"Diam… _Teme._ " Dalam keadaan mengenaskan seperti itu pun Naruto masih sempat memaki.

Sasuke memutuskan untuk duduk di sisi pemuda satunya. Ia tak berpengalaman dalam meredakan rasa takut seseorang, jadi dia pikir mencoba untuk menemani Naruto sampai badainya reda adalah pilihan yang tidak terlalu buruk.

Tapi—serius, kenapa harus petir?

"Padahal selama ini kau terlihat biasa saja saat melihat _Chidori_."

Naruto menjawab dengan suara lemah bergetar, "Itu… karena kau… mengejekku terus. Aku jadi… tidak punya waktu untuk merasa takut."

 _Hei, hei. Naruto baru saja memberi Sasuke jawaban untuk masalahnya._

"Dasar bodoh, begitu saja kau ketakutan. Mau jadi _Hokage_ , katamu? Bermimpilah sampai mati."

Netra biru mengintip, "Apa kau bilang?"

Sasuke membuat segel, memusatkan _chakra_ pada telapak tangan. Tak lama suara pekikan burung membelah badai, memercik kilatan petir _familiar_. _Chidori_.

"A-apa yang kau lakukan, Sasuke?!"

 _CTAR!_

Petir kembali menyambar, tapi yang Naruto dengar adalah cicitan burung-burung dari _Chidori_. Kilat diluar jendela menelusup sampai ke kamar, tapi yang Naruto lihat adalah cahaya menenangkan dari _Chidori_.

"Sa-Sasuke…"

Si empunya nama tersenyum, "Lihat, kau tidak takut lagi."

Naruto terkesiap, sejenak jantungnya berhenti berdegup. Ah, ya. _Chidori_ membuat perhatiannya teralih dari sumber ketakutannya. Walau sama-sama petir, aliran listrik _Chidori_ terasa begitu teratur dan… lembut. Dan Naruto menyukai suaranya.

"Terima kasih, Sasuke."

Maka di hari-hari berikutnya ketika Naruto sendirian kemudian datang badai bersama kilat, ia akan mengingat bagaimana listrik menenangkan dari _Chidori_ membelah kesepiannya. Bagaimana ritme dan nyanyian seribu burung itu menenangkannya dengan cara yang berbeda.

Namun, lebih dari itu semua, Naruto akan selalu mengingat bagaimana Sasuke menyelimuti dirinya, menepuk lembut pundaknya, dan duduk di sisinya. Bagaimana Sasuke membuat petir yang tidak membuatnya takut, dan bagaimana Sasuke tersenyum tulus sembari berkata,

" _Sama-sama."_

* * *

 _ **This is friendship, but whateva if u want a shounen-ai plot, kekeke  
**_

 _ ** _ **And OOC T_T tapi satu-satunya yang nembus 1k, efek fujo memang luar biasa XD**_**_

 _ **Err... ngomong-ngomong, dimana Sakura dan Kakashi-sensei? XDD**_


End file.
